


until your dreams hold mine

by farozaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, canonverse, forced to share a bed au, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farozaan/pseuds/farozaan
Summary: “it's okay, if it's you.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 457





	until your dreams hold mine

**Author's Note:**

> just a request i got in my CC that was only supposed to be a 200 words dabble, but i accidentally wrote more than 1k words haha

hinata is trying to argue with himself, specifically his heart. 

it just won't just not stop beating like crazy and he tries to reason with it. _we are 23 years old. we are adults. you're way too loud!!!!!!_ but his heart is not listening to him and continues to beat right out of his chest while sakusa is taking a shower.

hinata is in a difficult spot right now. 

both him and sakusa had been in tokyo up until yesterday. not together, but they had been both in the city doing their own thing during their days off. they had planned to take a plane back to osaka together for the season pick-up today out of convenience. so far so good. they met at the airport, they dropped off their luggage, they went through security.

and when they reached their gate, it was announced that their flight had been canceled. great. okay. not optimal, but that's alright. they got rebooked to the next day, they left security, picked up their luggage again, and were escorted to the business class counter. (perks of being pro athletes.)

sakusa's mood had already hit rock bottom at this point, so hinata took over getting everything sorted, giving the slightly stressed ticket agent a patient smile as she booked a hotel for them.

"i apologize for the wait, it's sakura season, so the hotels are quite full."

hinata shook his head. "it's okay! there's no rush!" she looked eternally grateful at his patience and hinata wonders just how often people yell at her. 

everything got sorted out, and a few minutes later, they were already sitting in a taxi to their hotel, close to the airport including dinner and breakfast. honestly, not that bad.

that should have been it. except the hotel had made a mistake confirming the rooms to the airline, and instead of two single rooms, there was only one double left. with one bed. 

normally this shouldn't have been such a big problem, but sakusa kiyoomi is an introverted germaphobe, and hinata shouyou is a homosexual with a crush as big as the milky way.

here he is now. 

there has been a lot of arguing up to this point. sakusa arguing with the receptionist. sakusa arguing with his phone and google and trivago and booking.com for not having other rooms available for the night. with the airline for canceling their flight. with hinata because he offered to sleep on the floor.

in the end, sakusa left to take a shower and hinata is sitting there, weighing his options. 

pro: it's a pretty big bed, con: hinata is gay. pro: it's just for one night, con: hinata is gay and has a crush. pro: this isn't some drama where something would happen anyway, con: hinata is gay and has a crush and sakusa is going to come out of the shower with damp hair and probably smell really good. 

this is fine.

hinata almost jumps out of his skin when the door to the bathroom opens and sakusa steps out. as predicted, his hair is damp, there is a nice scent wafting towards hinata, and his skin is slightly reddened. god.

“your turn.” sakusa says, approaching the bed and hinata manages not to stumble and fall past him on his way, but walks like a normal person.

the shower doesn’t do anything to calm hinata's nerves, no matter how long he keeps his head under the water. he tries to argue with his heart again, (to no avail) goes over the pros and cons again, tries to meditate mid-shower crisis, but in the end he can only turn of the water once his skin on his fingertips is starting to slightly shrivel up, and get out of the shower to face reality.

he just has to get through this and forget every romance movie or shoujo manga he’s ever read in his entire life. also should forget about his violent crush on sakusa that has gotten worse and worse over time. that's easy. he can do this.

when hinata comes back into the room, he finds that sakusa apparently already started preparing their sleeping arrangements.

“i called room service and had them bring us two extra pillows.” hinata looks at the little wall in the middle of the bed and slowly feels his will to live wither away and die. “this is the border. everything is okay as long as everyone stays in their own side of the bed.”

of course. this is great. no need to worry anymore. it's not like hinata had, like, the tiniest hopes or fantasies of them accidentally finding their way into each other’s arms at night as one of them, or maybe even both, suddenly feels cold and they gravitate towards each other naturally like a magnet to a scrap of metal. nope. that is definitely not what hinata thought about for a second or two under the shower. there's a border now after all.

hinata smiles. “sounds good to me!”

sakusa also called for a second blanket, so each of them can have their own. how lucky. hinata lies down under his very own blanket that he doesn't have to share with anyone.

maybe this is for the better.

it's already late at this point anyway, past the time hinata usually goes to bed, and as soon as he settles down, he starts to feel it. 

sakusa next to him is still sitting up and has his tablet out, tapping away on the screen as hinata feels his eyes droop.

“goodnight, omi-kun. i think i’m going to knock out soon. if i bother you during the night, just wake me up, or shove me out of the bed or something.”

sakusa glances away from the screen and down at him. “i’m not going to shove you out of the bed.”

hinata lets out a little laugh, knowing that's only half a lie. “still. i’m sorry about this. i know you don't like to share your space with other people.”

sakusa is still looking at him and it's very likely just the dim light in the room playing tricks on hinata, but it looks like sakusa’s ears are redder than before.

he looks back at his tablet, and hinata slowly feels sleep pulling at him.

“i don’t mind it. if it's you,” sakusa eventually says, and hinata almost misses it.

“huh?”

sakusa hesitates, fingers not moving on his tablet screen, eyes staring somewhere past it. “i don’t– never mind. goodnight, hinata.”

hinata wants to ask him again to repeat what he said before, just in case it was a trick of his half asleep mind, but he's too tired, and before he knows it, he's drifting off to sleep.

he misses completely how sakusa reluctantly looks back to him, watching hinata's chest rise and fall very slowly in his sleep. he misses how sakusa puts down his tablet onto his lap and slowly reaches out, passing the official pillow border, and the hand stops and hovers just before touching hinata's hair. 

sakusa pulls his hand back. 

“it's okay, if it's you.” 

hinata misses all that, and the next morning, they're both still on their respective sides in the bed, sakusa is still asleep, and hinata looks over at him with sleepy eyes. forced to share a bed really does remain a plot for dramas, huh? that's not enough to make someone fall for you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/msby_twt)


End file.
